The Broken One's
by That RWBY Naruto Guy
Summary: A change in the past affects the future for one Jaune Arc... Jaune Arc as Main Character. Starts out weak, eventually gets incredibly Strong. RWBY combined with a Modern Fantasy universe that i created, doesn't change anything just adds on to RWBY. Harem, Rated M for later Content. Takes place 2 years before main RWBY storyline.


**A/N: Alright so I'm sorry for not uploading my stories In a while but I've been having this and another idea (of which I will upload later) in my head for a while, and before I knew it I was 12 chapters into it _. This is an AU with a AU I created In it, it's based off of RWBY's universe but I'm not changing anything in it, just building off on it.**

**This story takes place 2 years before the RWBY storyline.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY but I do own my AU :3.**

**^that will be the only disclaimer that I do throughout the rest of this story…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**The Beginning **

_A 14 year old boy that could only be described as 'red' was laying down screaming as loudly as he could grasping his red haired head in front of a bridge that looked like it was torn apart, the entire middle section of it missing, as the red haired boy was caked in blood, bleeding from his eyes, ears, nose, mouth, and even though you couldn't see it through his red hoodie and black jeans, through some of his pours._

_Standing a fair distance at the fore front of a large crowd watching on in shock and horror was a stoic little blonde haired blue eyed boy that looked to be around 5 years old. The boy knew that the 'red' boy in front of him had killed his parents in some way, shape, or form, he just couldn't remember how he did, just that it involved the bridge. The blonde boy was about to head over to the 'red' boy before all of a sudden his vision turned black…_

* * *

><p>"AH!" A teen that could only be described as the earlier blonde boys older version sat up in his bed with a start, sweat pouring off his body. This teen was indeed blonde and blue eyed, his scraggly blonde hair matted with sweat. This teen's name was Jaune, and he knew that in that dream- no, that nightmare that he was the blond blue eyed boy watching the 'red' boy scream and slowly die. Jaune turned his legs and got out of his assigned bed in the orphanage he was currently instated at, though if he had paid attention he would have noticed a black orb the size of a large grape appear near his pillow.<p>

Jaune studied his assigned room in the orphanage for a few seconds, the small posters pasted to the walls of seemingly random bands while only a bed, a door out, and a small chest full of clothes were the only other things seen in the small room with its run down and stained wooden brown walls.

Jaune then took a second to study himself, looking down he found that he was wearing light blue pajama pants and black slippers, no shirt otherwise 'Grandma' would complain until he took it off, as she knew he had nightmare's regularly and didn't want to clean extra clothing.

Jaune then turned to his bed to fix it when he noticed the orb, he picked it up and put it on top of the chest that held his clothes before fixing his bed, he then picked up the orb and placed it on top of his bed again so he could change.

After 5 minutes of slight struggling to get his clothing on he finally was able to get dressed. He now wore light blue jeans with a white undershirt and a black hoodie. He also had his black sneakers on as they helped him feel safe when around Grandma.

Grandma is the old lady that runs the run down orphanage that he was currently residing in. The weird thing is that after he had blacked out during the 'red' boy incident he had awoken inside the orphanage in this very room, seemingly having aged 3 years during that moment of unconsciousness, with Grandma looming over him about to shake him gently awake like she had done it all her life. Grandma though was not as nice a person as she would make herself out to be. She was an old lady that had somehow gathered the respect and love, almost fanatically, of the children in the orphanage, except for Jaune's as for some strange reason he just couldn't find himself trusting Grandma. And with good reason too, as her form of punishment came in 2 ways, the first was being put into your room, you could eat, drink, and go to the bathroom but you weren't allowed to play with the other kids. Her second form of punishment came after you had done the first and got in trouble again. She would throw the offending kid into the basement, no light's on or anything like it, submerging them in darkness and locking the door, the offending kid would not receive food, drink, or be able to use the restroom for the rest of the day. The next day Grandma would let the kid out sometime during the middle of the day and the kid would love Grandma all the more.

But not for Jaune, whenever Jaune was sent to the 'Basement of Darkness', as the kids at the orphanage were calling it, he would just sit there un-affected. Jaune had learned he was special In the fact that he would only need to eat 1 meal, drink 1 thing, and go to the bathroom 1 time and he would be set for the week, his stomach wouldn't growl and he would never be dehydrated or starved during that week until he had to eat the next week, same with using the bathroom. Also, every time he was sent to the 'Basement of Darkness' he actually embraced the dark, like a comforting blanket that soothed his nerves, because for some reason he always felt that he had experienced something far worse than just being shoved into a dark empty basement with nothing to eat or drink for a day.

The blond 15 year old finally stopped reminiscing about the way Grandma did things and grabbed the dark orb and put it into his pant pocket. What Jaune didn't notice was how the orb seemingly fazed through his clothes and went inside of his right leg, seemingly fusing with it, all without Jaune experiencing the pain and other things that came when something forcefully melded with a person's body.

Jaune quickly left his room through the only door out, which lead to a long hallway with 5 doors on both sides that led to similar rooms as his but these were the other kids rooms. At the end of the hallway a stairway down appeared to which Jaune readily took. As he reached the bottom of the stairs he nearly bumped into an old woman who looked to be in her 50's or 60's that is wearing a light blue dress that stopped at her ankles that had flowers with pink petals dotted across it, all with smiles in the middle of the flowers.

"Ah, Jaune, I was just coming up to get you." The elderly woman, also known as Grandma, said with a small, almost euphoric, smile.

"It's fine Grandma, I need to learn how to wake myself up at some point right?" Jaune replied with another small, but forced, smile. Always be nice to Grandma, otherwise the other kids in the orphanage would try to hurt you for hurting her feelings.

"Ah, alright then, would you like to join us for breakfast?" Grandma questioned, though he knew it wasn't a question but a hidden order that promised punishment if he didn't follow it.

"Sure Grandma! I would love to eat your cooking!" Jaune said with another large but forced smile. Grandma smiled once more before walking back through the doorless doorway, leading to a well sized room that had a long table going through it with around 12 chairs around it, 1 at the forefront, 1 at the back, and 5 on each side. All across the table a large meal of eggs, bacon, orange juice, milk, toast, and sausage were all placed into everyone's plates. Jaune took the chair furthest from Grandma, the one chair all the way at the back. He was thankful that all the other kids had taken the other seats, otherwise it would have looked suspicious to both the kids and Grandma. There were an arrangement of around 7 boy's and 3 girls, 1 girl was a dog faunus, evidenced by the dog like ears atop her head, and 2 boys were a cat faunus and a lizard faunus, evidenced by one boys cat-like tail and the others big lizard tail.

"Good morning everyone." Jaune said with a small forced smile to all the other kids, to which they replied with a halfhearted 'Hello' or 'Good Morning', as he sat down in the only available seat.

"Now Jaune before we begin breakfast I have a question for you." Grandma said with a stoic face, which usually meant 'if I don't get the answer I'm looking for, you get thrown into the 'Basement of Darkness'.

"Yes Grandma?" Jaune asked with genuine curiosity. _What could I have possibly done?_

"Did you take a black orb from my office?" Grandma replied as she studied his face.

"No I didn't Grandma, why would I ever steal from you? You're my favorite person!" Jaune replied, his sentence full of lies, not that Grandma knew though. _Shit! That was hers?! Fuck, if she searches me I'm so fucked!_ Jaune thought, slightly panicking, as he searched through the pocket he placed the orb in, only to find it wasn't there!

"Okay then Jaune, I trust you, you are my favorite after all." This drew a few glares to Jaune from the kids. It was well known in the orphanage that if you were Grandma's favorite then things tend to go your way more often.

"Alright children, Time to Ea-!" Grandma was effectively cut off as the doorbell rang.

"Excuse me children, I'll be right back." The supposedly kind old woman said as she hobbled to the front door. Jaune decided to follow her quietly, he had learned that if he wanted to he could be extremely stealthy to the point that if he had a disguise he could stand right next to someone and still not make any noise. As he exited the doorway he went to another door across the hall and opened it slowly, leading to a short hallway that lead to a large open room where the front door was located. This would be where people of any race or kind would arrive to once they came through the front door. Jaune quickly hid behind the corner at the end of the hallway and peaked around it.

"Yes who is it?" Grandma questioned with a smile as she opened the door all the way.

"Are you Magdalene Oak?" A man that was obviously from the local police forces said with his partner standing next to him. They both had generic faces and were wearing the standard uniform.

"Yes, may I ask what you fine gentlemen are doing here?" She replied with another smile, though Jaune noticed it was slightly more strained then her normal ones.

"Your under arrest for charges of Brain washing, human trafficking, illegal use of drugs, possession of illegal drugs, inhuman experimentation, and experimentation without the proper forms filled and a Schnee Dust Company quality Science ID." The officer said before quickly grabbing the old woman by the arms and forced them behind her back as they dragged her out of the doorway and thus out of the orphanage. Jaune quickly ran up to the door to peak outside and noticed that there were over 12 police cars and what looked like half of this section of the city's police forces all using the doors of the police cars as cover as they steadied their pistols, all aimed at Grandma's head.

Jaune quickly panicked, thinking that they would do the same to him, as he ran out of the door and through one of the gaps between police cars. He could hear someone yelling for him but as he was about to make it out his shoulder was grabbed. He panicked once more before turning and thrusting his right hand out to stop any form of pain that he thought was about to befall him but was surprised when a ball of fire quickly formed in front of his hand and launched into the police officer who had grabbed him's face. Jaune then continued to run for his life until he was sure that he had gotten away.

As he stopped he studied his hand and tried to do the fireball trick again, and was ecstatic that a small fireball formed in his right hand. He then tried to do the same with his left and found that he could do that as well, evidenced by the now warm and slightly glowing and small fireball in his left hand. He was happy that they weren't burning him but he knew that if anyone else touched them it would burn them and set them on fire, evidenced by the police man from earlier. He then thought about what would happen if he combined the 2 fireballs together. With that set in his mind he put his hands close together and tried to make the fireballs again, and to his happiness a single fireball that was much larger than the 2 small one's he made earlier formed in between his hands. He then tried to think on more possibilities while easily maintaining the fireball before he noticed that he could move and manipulate it just by willing it to do so! This made him excited, thinking of all the possibilities, before he heard police sirens in the distance and quickly ducked into a nearby alleyway that was between 2 small shops in the desolate street he was on.

-2 Weeks Later-

Jaune was currently in another abandoned area of the city he was in, which he had learned was called Maint, and he had been practicing with his flame abilities. He had learned that if he attached the fire to any part of his body he could manipulate the flames like they were additional limbs. He tested this out by making a pair of flaming wings and put them on his back and to his happiness and excitement found he could fly with those wings! He could also make traps and other such things with a little bit of focus.

For the past hour his body had felt like it was burning even though no flames were upon it. He learned that the more he went in a certain direction the worse the burning feeling got. He figured that this was probably his flame ability telling him to go somewhere so he followed the burning sensation until he reached a large white warehouse that looked like it could fit 4 bullheads inside. As soon as he got there the burning sensation went away but he felt like something was pulling him in the warehouses direction. The warehouse was also walled in so he quickly went up to one of the windows and looked through it.

Jaune was surprised to find that there were tons of people inside! All of them wore white business man suits with black ties and he couldn't see their faces because they all had white ninja masks on, though he could tell they were inexperienced fighters because they all only held standard weaponry like assault rifles and swords. Also on the inside he could see crates of all sizes and kinds filled with Ammunition and different colors and forms of Dust. The biggest surprise however was that there were 2 Dust Tanks and a Dust Assault Helicopter in the middle of the warehouse! He studied the warehouse for a few minutes until he saw it, there was a stairway leading up to a small room that overlooked everything and that's where he felt the pull originating from.

Jaune quickly ducked away from the window and looked all around the warehouse for some form of entrance; obviously the things inside the warehouse were illegal so he had to be careful. Eventually he found that there were only 2 ways in, the large garage door at the front and a door on the right side of the building that was currently locked.

Jaune was about to give up until he heard a 'Click' sound coming from the door and quickly hid behind the corner of the warehouse. He looked out and found that one of the white fancy ninja people had come out, pulled his mask down, and started smoking a cigarette. The white fancy ninja guy also had a ring full of keys on his right hip. Jaune waited until the man turned his back before he approached him from behind. Jaune got right behind him without being noticed and quickly killed the man by snapping his neck.

Jaune prepared himself quickly for the feeling of regret and guilt he thought he would feel before he noticed that he didn't feel anything, he just felt numb... Jaune quickly got over this discovery before he dragged the dead man's body behind the warehouse and grabbed the keys on his hip. Jaune arrived back to the door, unlocked it with one of the keys, and headed in before closing it back silently. Jaune noticed he would just have to head to the right in order to reach the stair way that lead to where the pull was originating from. The problem was that the stairway was guarded by 2 of the white ninja fancy people. Jaune patiently waited behind some crates before one of the men walked away and the other started walking up the steps. Jaune silently followed the man up the steps before they reached the door that lead to the small room that overlooked the warehouse. Jaune silently grabbed his head and snapped his neck, grabbing the body before it hit the stairway and alerted anyone, before using the keys he had to unlock the door and drag the body in.

Once inside he tossed the body into a corner of the room after closing the door and studied the room. To his left was the large window that overlooked the warehouse with a large control panel of buttons and knobs on it. Also located atop it though was another of those black orbs that he had found in his bed 2 weeks ago and that he suspected gave him the ability to use fire. The left side of the room was bare except for the fact that there was a girl that was tied up and looked around his age, she had a cute face and was wearing a black tank-top with blue jeans and black sneakers. She also has black hair that had small streaks of purple in it and brown eyes. He quickly walked up to her while crouching and started talking.

"Alright, I'm gonna set you free but you're going to have to be quiet, otherwise the people in this warehouse are going to find us and kill us both. Do you understand?" Jaune explained and got a hopeful nod in response.

"Alright, before I set you free I need to do something first." Jaune said before he crouch-walked toward the control panel and picked up the black orb. Jaune was fascinated as he watched the orb sink into his skin before he got a small headache and grabbed his head in pain. Quickly through his mind flashed a few images of the white fancy ninja guys before something that said 'The Light of Order' appeared. After that had happened Jaune learned that the orbs were created using Semblances, Grimm, and Aura, though he didn't know how. Then he was assaulted with the knowledge that he now had better control over his fire and that it was now more powerful than before. Finally he was assaulted with a final flash of information in his mind that revealed that he could now create ice!

The headache ended after a few seconds and Jaune stopped clutching his head. Jaune then held his arms out and tried to create ice balls in his hands by focusing on cold energy in his body that he had discovered was like his fire energy that made his body burn when he got near this warehouse. He was ecstatic to find that 2 small balls of ice had formed in his hands! He thrusted his hands towards the back wall away from the girl and the ice balls launched. They created 2 small splashes of frozen ice upon the wall with small and dull spikes jutting out of it and towards the direction they were launched from.

He would have tested his ice powers more but remembered where he was and quickly started cutting the rope that held the girls arms and legs restrained with his power of flames before taking the rope out of her mouth as well.

"Thanks." She whispered quietly in her melodic voice as she nodded in appreciation.

"But how are we gonna get out of here without being discovered?" She asked but was slightly unsettled by his mischievous grin.

"Tell me, have you ever flown before?" Jaune replied with a lopsided grin before he aimed his fingers at the roof of the room they were in and fire jutted out like beams from his fingers and cut a hole in the roof. Jaune quickly caught the falling section before placing it down quietly and grabbed the girl. He created a small ball of flame and placed it on the floor of the room that would explode into a large ball of flame that would engulf most of the warehouse once someone entered said room, before he created another larger ball of flame in his hands and created wings with them and attached them to his back.

He quickly flew out of the new hole in the roof with his wings of flame with the girl in his arms. He then landed 30 minutes later in front of the motel he was staying at with money he pick-pocketed from random bystanders. He opened the door to his room for the girl to enter before he went in himself. On the right wall were 2 small beds with nightstands next to them and to the back a door to a bathroom would be seen. He motioned for her to sit on the bed closest to the door before he went and sat on the other one.

"Alright, what's your name and why did those 'Light of Order' guys have you tied up?" Jaune questioned bluntly, wanting to get this over with.

"Well, my names Alexis Viola, and I don't know why sadly." The girl said skittishly, not wanting to potentially anger her savior that could, as she had seen firsthand, absorb black orbs, manipulate fire, and create ice.

"Alright, that's fine, but you should know that because of what I did they'll be after the both of us right?" Jaune questioned Alexis.

"Yea I know, and I'm prepared to fight them off should the time come." Alexis said with a fiery determination evident in her eyes.

"Alright then, where do your parents live? I'll fly you to them." Jaune said with a smile.

"Um, actually, I don't have a home… Those 'Life of Order' guys ki-, terminated, t-them in f-front of m-me b-b-before s-s-setting my h-h-home o-o-on f-f-fire and m-m-made me w-watch i-it b-b-b-burn…" Alexis said, tears forming and falling from her eyes like small gentle snowflakes. Jaune quickly went over to Alexis and put his arms around her shoulders, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Well, if you want, you could travel with me?" Jaune asked genuinely, hoping to cheer the girl up soon after all this questioning was over.

"I-I'd l-l-like t-that…" The girl said with a smile, her tears slowly stopped flowing before Jaune let go and went back to his spot.

"Well, do you know how to use a weapon? We'll be having to fight off 'The Light of Order' while travelling, we're also gonna have to try and find more of those black orbs for me to use to gain more abilities, it'll help us defend ourselves in the long run." Jaune said while thinking things over in his head.

"W-Well I was training to be a huntress by my p-parents, but the 'Light of Order' guys destroyed my w-weapon. I-It was a long-sword that could change into an assault rifle." The girl replied stuttering slightly.

"Well, we can try and go talk to that up-and-coming criminal Roman Torchwick, it's well known that he has insane amounts of info and contacts, he can probably get you a new weapon if we do him a favor or 2. He was last spotted in Karrigan city. We'll have to either walk there or pickpocket enough money to take a dust plane, though I've never ridden one before…" Jaune said slightly ecstatic before continuing.

"For now, we should get some sleep." Jaune said and Alexis nodded before laying down and getting under her covers as Jaune turned off the lights and did the same as Alexis into his own bed.

It was the middle of the night when Jaune awoke to a sniffling but still asleep Alexis and quickly but groggily moved to comfort her. He went to her bed and laid down in it with her as her eyes snapped open. She turned towards him as he wrapped his arms around her shaking body and drew her head into his chest. Her tears eventually stopped before she fell asleep as Jaune did the same, listening to the angelic tune of her light breathing as he did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, so this'll be the story I'll mainly be updating for now. It will be an eventual harem story but that's gonna take some time to get to.**

**This was TRNG, hoped you like reading this and I'll see you guys next chapter!**

**Don't forget to Review! It honestly does help me write and upload as it gives me motivation!**

**If you have a better title please tell me for this story! I can't think of a good one _.**


End file.
